Spilt Milk
by Stroke Of Stupidity
Summary: In which Puck and Kurt go to the supermarket, people stare and Puck learns that there is use crying over spilt milk. Rated T for minor language and slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Yes, it is rather sad.

A/N: This is what happens when I go to the supermarket after watching Glee. I shouldn't be left to my own devices, I think of slash. So enjoy this short little oneshot and DFTBA. Please read and review!

* * *

Puck was very proud this weekend, if he did say so himself. This weekend he had gotten Baby D, who was perfectly on schedule and pleasant. She ate, slept and cried when she was supposed to and Puck couldn't be smugger. That, and Burt allowed him to stay the weekend at Kurt's who in turn didn't yell at him once all weekend. So a perfect baby, sex every night and no fuss from Kurt. This was turning into the perfect weekend.

Currently, Puck, Kurt and Baby D were in the supermarket, getting the much-needed groceries. Kurt was humming some song, delighted over the fact that his hair care products were on sale. Baby D was gurgling and smiling at Puck, bringing over many cougars and MILFs to coo at her. Like he said earlier, Puck was walking tall, he even had to stop himself from strutting like the peacock Kurt pretended to be.

Then Kurt looked at his list and frowned.

"Puck, I need to go back a few aisles and pick up those disgusting TV dinners my dad insists on buying. Can you get the eggs and milk for me?" Kurt asked. Puck smiled at D who smiled back.

"No problem. I'll meet you at the register." Puck said. Kurt smiled and just for good measure Puck slapped his ass as he was walking away. With a squeak and a good-natured glare, Kurt was gone. Puck strolled down the aisles getting the eggs and placing them in the cart. Then as he stopped in front of the milk, D started to fuss, her arms outstretched towards Puck. He smiled and picked her up, placing a kiss on her forehead before grabbing the milk and walking back over to the cart. Then somewhere along the way, his perfect and proud weekend, ended as innocently as it started. Giggling with delight, D started swinging her arms and legs, giving Puck and well-placed but unintentional kick right to his chest. Puck coughed and doubled over, losing his grip on the carton of milk and jostling D.

There he was, his chest in pain with milk seeping into his shoes and a suddenly hysterical baby.

"D, please stop crying, it was an accident. I love you, please stop!" Puck begged slowly becoming as hysterical as he daughter. An employee walked over and started telling Puck that he needed to pay for the milk and glaring at D. All the MILFs and cougars were staring and mumbling about the uncontrollable child. He even started singing "Rubber Duckie" with changed lyrics just to calm her down. _Baby D, don't be sad/Please stop crying for your dad._ It didn't work. And just when Puck was sure he was going to explode and start crying himself, he heard a voice.

Like a beacon of light, an angel descending from heaven and a bunch of other metaphors, Kurt appeared, slightly out of breath and weighed down by TV dinners, but perfect nonetheless. He placed the food in the cart, sidestepped the milk and looked at Puck.

"She kicked me and I dropped the milk and then I almost dropped her and this stupid employee won't stop talking, I WILL PAY FOR THE DAMN MILK, and everyone is staring at us and…" Puck stopped rambling there, his eyes widening.

"Oh my God Kurt, I shook the baby! Now, she's gonna have mental problems and she'll become a vegetable and it's all because I want milk with my Frosted Flakes!" Puck wailed, looking panicked. Kurt smiled softly and took D from Puck. He slowly rubbed his fingers behind her ears and she almost immediately quieted down. Then he told the stock boy the milk would be paid for and gave a look to the gossiping women. Everyone scattered; the show was over.

"How did you do that?" Puck asked, looking confused. Kurt kissed her head and placed her back in the cart.

"She has a sensitive spot behind her ears, it calms her down really fast if you rub them lightly." Kurt explained pushing the cart towards the register. Puck nodded and was silent the rest of the trip.

It wasn't until they were in the car, halfway home when he finally spoke.

"Does it make me a bad person that I made her cry?" He asked looking at his sleeping daughter through the rear view mirror. Kurt chuckled.

"No, it makes you human. It was an accident and people make mistakes. Learning from them is what's important."

"Does it make me a bad dad if I couldn't stop her from crying?" Puck asked quietly. Kurt reached over and grasped Puck's hand.

"No it doesn't. While you may want to and try to, you aren't going to be able to stop all the tears. Sometimes you have to left someone else give it a try. Sometimes all she'll need is someone to listen and a shoulder to cry on. And if you can do that, then I think you'll be a wonderful dad."

And 15 years later when D came home with tears streaming down her face, Puck listened just like Kurt told him to about some boy who broke her heart. He gladly left Kurt handle the tears, besides, he had his baseball bat to find.


End file.
